The Darkest Moments
by Heartlandlover12
Summary: When Amy amd her mom Marion came back from dropping a horse off an accident happened. When Amy comes back to Heartland nothing is the same. And Amy thinks she is falling for Ty Borden, who has come to Heartland on probation. And Amy isn't one to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of its characters. They are all owned by Lauren Brooke.**

**Chapter 1**

Amy Fleming and her mom Marion got out of the truck as the April sky rumbled. They were dropping off a client's horse that had had problems with trailer loading. Mr. Greene, Chariot's owner, was at work and had told them to put him in the round pen. "Looks like it's going to rain." Marion commented, and if to make her point rain droplets started coming down. "Let's unload Chariot and go home." Amy said. She grabbed a lead rope from the truck and went to the trailer. Marion opened the trailer's door and Amy climbed in to get Chariot. Chariot was a sleek black gelding with a blaze.

Chariot unloaded perfectly and Amy led him to the round pen. A bolt of lightning pierced the sky. Chariot flicked his ears and jumped forward. "Easy boy. It will be ok. Don't worry." Chariot visibly calmed down. Amy opened the round pen's gate and unclipped Chariot. He trotted over to a short bay mare. Amy ran back to the truck just as the rain started pounding down. She closed the truck door and buckled her seatbelt. "Let's go mom." Marion smiled at her daughter and started the truck.

Amy grabbed her seat as the truck spun on the road. "Mom?!" Amy said. Marion frowned at the road. "It will be ok." She said through gritted teeth. Suddenly a buck ran out in the middle of the road. Marion slammed on her brakes. The truck's back wheel spun out of control. A bolt of lightning light up the sky. At the last second Marion swerved to avoid the deer. The truck went straight down in to the ditch. The last thing Amy remembered was screaming "Mom. MOM!" Then everything went black.

**I am sory the first chapter is so short but I promise they will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of its characters. They are all owned by Lauren Brooke.**

**Chapter 2**

Amy blinked. Everything was white and bright looking. "Whe-where am I?" She croaked. Everything hurt especially her head, ribs and left leg. The memories came flooding back. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mom? Where is she?" "Amy, she died last night. The doctors thought she was doing better but…" her Grandpa Jack said. Amy shook her head. "No she isn't." "Amy…" Amy turned her head slightly to the right. "Lou?" She tried to sit up but her vision became bleary. "Whoa there Amy." Lou said and put a hand on her arm. "In the accident you bruised your ribs pretty hard, broke your leg and you have a pretty big bump on your head."

**Two weeks later**

Lou helped Amy out of the truck in front of the house. Amy used her crutches to get to the house. She opened the door to get enveloped in a hug by her best friend Soraya. Soraya's brown curls cascaded down her back. "Oh my goodness. You didn't tell me your new stable hand was so cute." Amy gave her a look. "Oh. Sorry I thought you knew. His name is Ty Baldwin. He is tall and had green eyes…" "Whoa Soraya. I don't need his full biography." Soraya laughed. "I have so much to tell you. I met this cute guy at camp and it turns out he lives here in Virginia. His name is Ben Stillman." Amy thought for a second. "Wait. As in Lisa Stillman?" Soraya nodded and her curls bounced up and down.

After Soraya went home Amy went out to the barn. She stopped as she got in the door. Spartan stuck his head over his stall door. A cough sounded behind her. She turned around as fast as she could in her cast. A tall around eighteen years old started back at her. His dark green eyes looked at her. He had longer dark brown hair. "Are you Ty?" He nodded. "And you must be Amy." Amy stuck out her hand. Ty shook his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked. Amy looked at him. "I'm doing T-touch. IT helps reduce stress." Ty nodded. "Well I'm going to feed, if that's ok." Amy nodded and went back to the house.

Amy sat at the table with her grandpa, Lou, and Ty for dinner. "How is Soraya doing?" Lou asked Amy. Amy's mouth turned up into a smile. "She's doing as great as ever." Ty reached over the table and grabbed the salad. "Amy when do you get your cast off?" Ty asked. "Next week sometime. Then I get a brace but at least I'll be able to ride in it." Jack shook his head. "Oh no you're not. You're going to wait till the brace come off also." Amy pushed away from the table, grabbed her crutches and pushed as fast as she could to her room. She collapsed on her bed and cried. "Mom, why did you have to leave? You can't do this. Grandpa got a new stable hand and he doesn't even know what we do." A soft knock on her door startled Amy. "Come in." She whispered. Lou came and sat on her bed. "What's wrong?" Amy shook her head. "I just can't believe that Grandpa hired a new stable hand." Lou shook her head. "Grandpa didn't exactly hire him. Mom brought him here on probation." Amy gasped. "He's on probation?" Lou nodded.

**A week later**

Amy bent her knee and foot. The doctor smiled. "If you do physical therapy then I don't think you'll need a brace. Does it hurt?" Amy shook her head happily. "Alright then. You're good to go." Amy smiled and waved good-bye to the doctor. She walked out to Lou's truck. "Where's the brace?" Amy smiled. "The doctor said I didn't need one." Lou smiled. "Amy that's amazing."

That night Amy had a hard time falling asleep. When she did fall asleep she was plagued with nightmares. In her nightmare Amy tried to warn her mom about the deer but she couldn't talk. Two seconds later the accident happened all over again. Amy screamed and then she woke with a start. She read her alarm clock and saw that it said 4:45 A.M. Amy climbed out of bed and slipped on her boots. She walked out to the barn and heard a sound like a guitar. She opened the barn door and followed the sound. As she opened the door to the tack room Ty jumped up and his guitar fell down. "Sorry Ty. I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't know you played the guitar." Ty blushed. "I just couldn't sleep and the horses seem to like it." Amy sat down next to Ty. "How's the leg?" Amy smiled. "Better. I just can't wait to ride again."

Ty looked at her. "Why do you like riding so much?" Amy shrugged. "I don't know. It's like I can fly, especially when I'm jumping." Ty looked at Amy. "You jump?" Amy nodded. "Do you do show jumping?" Amy shrugged. "I used to but not since the accident." Amy whispered. "Are you any good?" Ty asked. "I guess, I mean I've won ribbons." Ty looked at her. "Well if it makes you feel like you're flying then maybe you should start jumping again." Amy looked at him. "One of the reasons I stopped was because I didn't want to become like Ashley Grant. She is a stuck up snob and always wants to win." Ty was silent for a second. "I don't think that's a great reason." Amy smiled and looked at Ty. "So who would I jump with?" Ty got up. "Follow me." Amy followed Ty to Spartan's stall. "Lou told me he was a jumper. Use him." Amy smiled. "Ok. So who would coach me?" Ty shrugged. "I could."

Soraya smiled. "So we will be able to go to shows again. And you'll be able to finally meet Ben." Amy laughed. "Alright. But I'll bet you can't guess who my coach is?" Soraya looked at her. "Ok. Who is it?" Amy smiled. "Ty." Soraya laughed. "Good luck." Amy's phone started ringing. Amy looked at the caller ID. "I'd better go. It's Lou."

Lou was sitting at the table with a tall man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Amy had the feeling that she had met him before. "Lou, who is this?" Amy asked sitting down. Lou sighed. "This is Tim Fleming. It's dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of its characters. Laruen Brooke does.**

**Chapter 3**

Amy looked at Lou then back to her dad. She got up and ran out to the barn. She opened Spartan's stall and sat in the straw. Spartan's nuzzled Amy's hair. Amy's blinked through her tears and rubbed Spartan's head. Out of habit she started doing T-touch. Spartan lowered his head and whickered deep in his throat. Amy smiled and stood up. "Thanks' Spartan. You always make me feel better." She hugged his neck then went to the tack room. She grabbed her light English saddle and bridle. When she came back to Spartan's stall she saw Ty writing on the whiteboard. "What are you doing?"

"Working on the jump course for you and Spartan." Amy smiled. "I was going to saddle Spartan and take him to the ring." Ty looked at her. "Sure. I can set up the jumps while you saddle him." Ty walked off to the riding ring. Amy went to grab a saddle blanket and saw the one that her mom had always used on Pegasus. She bit her lip and grabbed the blanket next to it. After she had Spartan saddled she led him to the ring.

Ty had set up six jumps in the round ring. Amy rode Spartan over to Ty. "Why don't you take the oxer then the flower box, the wall, the red jump and finally the double combination?" Amy nodded. She trotted Spartan in a figure eight then turned him towards the oxer_._ Amy rose to meet Spartan as he jumped over the oxer. As she headed to the flower box everything else around Amy disappeared. She felt as if she was flying. Spartan jumped the flower box with feet to spare. She turned Spartan a little bit sharply and headed towards the wall. Spartan sailed over the wall and headed towards the red jump. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures at the fence. After Spartan and Amy sailed over the double combination she rode to the fence.

Amy noticed that her dad was the second person on the fence. She glared at him then looked at Ty. He was smiling. "That was awesome. You did a perfect round." Her dad looked at her. "I didn't know you could ride like that." Amy looked at him. "That's because you left when I was three. You've been gone for thirteen years." She dismounted and walked to the barn. She rubbed Spartans legs and unsaddled him and put him in his stall.

Soraya smiled at Amy. They were in Amy's room. "He said you did an awesome job?" Amy nodded. "Soraya we've been over this. He's just my coach." Soraya nodded. "Fine. Just asking."

Lou looked at Amy as she walked in. "Why did you invite him over?" Lou started at her. "Amy. How could you say that? He's our dad." Amy shook her head, her long brown pony tail shaking. "No. He hasn't been my dad for thirteen years. He left when I was three." Lou gaped at her. "Amy, what is your problem?" Amy glared at her. "Fine. He's all yours." Amy ran up to her room and slammed her door. Amy looked at a picture of her and her mom when she was six. It was after she had won her first show on her pony Sundance.

Amy woke up early the next morning and poured herself a glass of orange juice and made a piece of toast. After she finished she went to the barn. She feed the horses and filled their water buckets. She saddled Spartan and rode him on the back trails. She came to her family's cemetery. She ground tied Spartan and put flowers on her mom's and grandma's graves. She blinked back tears and bit her lip. She traced her hand over the stone.

After Amy got back to the barn she saw a truck and trailer coming down the road. She unsaddled Spartan and put him in his stall. She walked over as a middle aged woman got of the truck. "Hi, I'm Amy Fleming." She shook hands with the woman. "I'm Pan Treman. I talked to a Lou Fleming over the phone, and she said you could help me with my pony Cowboy." Amy nodded. "What's his problem?" Pam frowned. "He is really skittish and has been since I bought him at an auction. He is also head shy and hard to catch." Amy nodded. "Can I unload him?" Pam nodded. Amy took the lead rope that Pam handed her and opened the trailer door. She almost dropped the lead rope.

The pony looked exactly like her old pony Sundance. It couldn't be though because they had sold Sundance to a girl named Mallory. Amy walked into the trailer. She clipped the lead rope to his halter. The pony threw up his head almost banged his head on the top of the trailer. Amy talked softly to the horse and got him unloaded. Amy looked at the owner. "What's his name?" Pam smiled. "It's Cougar." Amy nodded. She put Cougar in the round pen. Cougar took off to the other side and watched Amy's every move.

Amy waved good-bye to Pam and went to find Ty. She found him cleaning some saddles. "I am going to do join-up with a horse, so we can't have our jump practice right now." Ty nodded. "Could I watch you do it?" Amy smiled and nodded. She went to the round corral with Ty following her.

Once Amy got into the corral she sent Cougar away from her. He cantered around the ring. He shook his head and kicked out his back heels. Amy stepped forward and Cougar reversed and started trotting. He turned towards Amy and shook his mane then he charged towards Amy. "Amy move!" Ty yelled. He jumped onto the ground and tackled Amy so she wouldn't get hurt. "Thanks." She whispered. She blushed and looked at Ty. Ty got up and helped Amy up. "I better go clean the stalls." Ty muttered. He went to the barn. Amy sent Cougar away again. He cantered around a couple time before his inside ear turned towards her. He dropped his head lower and finally stopped. Amy turned her back to Cougar. She heard him start walking over to her. Then she felt a nose nuzzle her hair. She turned around and rubbed his head. She started rubbing her fingers in small circles. She smoothed Cougar's forelock. There was a small black mark shaped like an arrow on Cougar's ear. Amy gasped. She went to feel Cougar's left foreleg. Her fingers searched for the small scar. She found it.

She ran to the barn. "Ty!" called Amy called. Ty poked his head out of a stall. "Yeah?" Amy gulped. "I'm pretty sure Cougar is my old horse Sundance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland or any of its characters. They belong to Lauren Brooke.**

**Chapter 4**

Ty looked at her. "Are you sure?" Amy nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "He has a small scar on his left foreleg. And mark like an arrow on his ear." Ty nodded. "Well let's not leave him out there. It looks like it's going to rain." Ty gently guided her to the round pen. Amy wiped her eyes. She looked at Ty and smiled slightly. "Thanks Ty." She quickly hugged him, surprising herself and Ty. Ty raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. She ran to grab Cougar. She slowly put a halter and lead rope on Cougar. "Hey boy. Sorry I left you." She led him to a stall and started doing T-touch.

Amy helped Ty feed the horses and clean the stalls. After they were done Ty sat by Amy on a bale of hay outside Cougar's stall. "That was Sundance's stall before I sold him." Ty nodded. "How old would Sundance be?" Amy thought for a second. "He would be sixteen or seventeen." Ty nodded. "Should you have a vet look him over to see if he has anything wrong with him? He doesn't seem like a horse that is head shy and skittish." Amy nodded. "Your right. I'll call Scott tomorrow." Amy got up and headed over to Spartan's stall. She reached in and rubbed his nose.

Ty walked over to Amy. "Hey Amy, I was…. What's wrong?" Amy wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "It's just my mom would know what to do just after she visibly evaluated a horse. I don't know if I could ever do that." Ty frowned. "Why would you say that? I've seen you with horses. You're amazing." Amy looked at him. "Thanks." A bell rang in the distance. "That's probably Lou. It's dinnertime. Let's go." Amy walked to the house making sure she closed the barn doors. When she got inside she took off her boots and coat. Ty sat down next to Amy. Amy glared at Lou. Jack caught Amy's look. "So how is the new horse?" Jack asked.

"Well he's coming along. I did join-up with him." Ty looked at Jack. "I think I have something to say." Amy shot him a look. "Amy is doing really well and I think it's time she entered a jump show with Spartan. They make a great team." Jack smiled, his brown eyes glowing with happiness. "Well if Amy wants to then I think she should." Amy smiled. "There is one next weekend. I think we could do it."

Amy finished the dishes and went to take a shower before bed. That night she lied awake thinking about Cougar. How had he gotten so head shy? Why was he so skittish? She turned to the clock and the glowing red numbers glared back at her. They read 3:55. Amy sighed and changed into a pair of jeans and put on her boots.

Amy grabbed her coat and walked to the barn. She opened the barn door and went to Cougar's stall. She reached in and gave him a slice of apple. She jumped out of her skin when Ty asked what she was doing. Amy laughed. "I could ask you the same thing." Ty smiled. "Alright. I'm caught. I couldn't sleep so I came down to check on the horses." Amy nodded. "I did the same thing." She leaned against the stall door. "I hope I can make him feel better." Ty looked at Amy. "I know you will. I wish I could do what you do." Amy smiled. "I could help you learn." Ty nodded. "I would like that a lot."

Amy eased open the stall door to Cougar's stall. She let him sniff her hand before walking to his side. "Ty can you sand where I am on his other side?" Ty quickly nodded before he went to stand next to Cougar's other side. "Now just massage him with your fingers. Here let me help you." Amy said after she saw Ty start. She walked over and put her hands over Ty's. Amy blushed slightly before showing him how to work his fingers in small circles. After she showed him she went back to Cougar's side and started working up his neck. She glanced up to see Ty watching her. She looked down and smiled to herself. When she reached Cougar's head Cougar tensed before letting her continue. After Amy finished doing T-touch she looked at the clock on the wall in the tack room. It said 4:50. Amy went to look for Ty.

She saw him leaning on the east side fence watching the sunrise. Ty glanced at her before looking back at the sunrise. "My father once said that watching a sunrise was one of the things that he loved doing most." Amy looked at Ty. "I don't remember my father. He left when I was three. He actually has the dignity to come back now. Thirteen years and Lou welcomes him in with open arms." Amy growled bitterly. Ty looked at her, surprised. Ty stared at his watch. "We might as well feed since we're out here."

After the morning chores were done it was 6:45. "Want to squeeze in a jumping session before breakfast, coach?" Amy said jokingly. Ty nodded. "Sure, why not? I'll go get some jumps set up. I have an idea for balance work." Ty jogged off. Amy thought of how cute he was with his green eyes and dark brown hair. She almost dropped the saddle. Where did those thoughts come from, Fleming? She asked herself. After she had Spartan ready she rode him out to the jump ring. Ty had five poles in a straight line, and then three barrels put in a triangle like for Barrel Racing and finally a simple jump combination.

Ty looked at her. "Ok so you'll weave through the poles at a trot then do the barrels and finally the jump." Amy smiled. This would be easy, she thought. Ty smiled at her. "The trick is not to use the stirrups, pommel or reins. Only use the reins to guide him." Amy nodded and nudged Spartan into a trot. She weaved through the poles almost falling off twice then set towards the barrels. After they got through the barrels she nudged Spartan into a canter and they flew over the combination.

Amy cooled Spartan down then headed in to breakfast. She made herself a bowl of cereal and sat next to Ty at the kitchen table. After she ate she and Ty went out to work with Cougar. Amy led him into the round pen. Cougar was looking kid of dejected. All of the sudden Amy remembered that she had to call Scott. "I got to call Scott real fast. I'll be right back." She ran into the house.

"So you think he might have something wrong?" Scott asked Amy through the phone. "Yeah. Could you come check him over?" Amy asked quickly. Amy heard a car pull up in the driveway. She figured it was Lou coming back from grocery shopping. "I can come over at around 4:15." Amy smiled to herself. "Thanks." She hung up the phone and headed outside. She saw a strange bright red convertible parked by the barn. As she got closer she inwardly groaned as she read the license plate. _Hot AshG. _She walked into the barn just to see Ty sit up after leaning towards Ashley. Amy glared at them then turned and ran out to the pasture. She heard Ty calling her name but she didn't listen. She flung open the pasture's gate and quickly mounted Cowgirl a palomino paint mare and nudged her into a canter as she rode out of the pasture and onto one of the trails. Ty shut the pasture gate and then glared at Ashley. "I think you should leave." Ashley smirked. "Why? Because I mad your little horse-whispering girlfriend mad."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy rode Cowgirl back to the ranch and dismounted. What was that for Fleming? She had asked herself. It had finally dawned to Amy that she liked Ty. Cowgirl nudged Amy. Amy laughed and went to put her back in the pasture. After Amy put her back she went to the round pen. Cougar was dozing in the round pen. When Amy walked over to him he flicked his ears forward. "Hey boy. Sorry I left." She walked to his side and started doing T-touch. Cougar lowered his head and Amy worked her way up his neck. Once she got to his head she felt him tense up. He relaxed and let Amy work with his ears. She clipped a lead rope on his halter and led him to his stall.

After Amy put Cougar away she went to get a saddle and bridle from the tack room. She saddled Spartan and went to the jumping ring. Spartan shook his head and tugged on the reins. Amy gritted her teeth. "Spartan, what's wrong?" Amy trotted Spartan in two figure eights. She turned him towards a double combination. Amy counted the strides towards the jump. Spartan jumped and as they landed a rail landed onto the ground. Amy groaned inwardly and took him towards the wall jump. Spartan pricked his ears forward. He jumped the wall with inches to spare.

After Amy jumped two clean rounds she cooled Spartan down and put him back in his stall. She saw Ty coming towards her. Amy stalked out of the barn and went to the house. Lou was sitting at the table. Amy sat down. "Lou, can I ask you something?" Lou nodded. "So let's just say that I like this guy, we'll say his name is George, and I saw him with this girl and I got mad. And I may have overreacted at what I saw." Lou narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" Amy shrugged. "I kinda rode off on a horse without a saddle." "This guy wouldn't happen to be named Ty?" Amy blushed. "No... Not exactly." Amy stammered. Lou nodded. "I see. What I would do is I would tell him how I feel. Or I would let him explain himself." Amy nodded. "Ok." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's time to feed the horses." Amy ran out of the house. She saw Ty walking towards her again. She stood still. "Amy?" Amy looked up. She blinked back tears. Ty's wavy dark brown hair was in his eyes. She had the sudden impulse to move it out of his eyes. "Ty, I know that you're going to explain but I'm not ready to hear what you have to say." Ty sighed and his green eyes bore into her.

Scott checked Cougar over. "I think he may be going blind in his right eye. I could run some tests." Amy nodded quickly. "Alright. I'll come by tomorrow to draw some blood for some tests. Does his owner know?" Amy nodded. "Lou called her today. She said you could do stuff for tests." At the mention of Lou's name Scott blushed a deep red. Amy smiled. "Are you staying for dinner?" Scott smiled. "Always."

Amy sat across from Ty at dinner. After the prayer Amy turned to grandpa. "Grandpa I think that Cougar is Sundance." Jack looked at her. "Are you sure? Amy you shouldn't get…" the phone started ringing and interrupted Jack. "I'll get it." Amy said jumping up to get the phone. "Hello, Heartland ranch this is Amy Fleming." The voice coughed on the other end. "Amy, it's me. Tim." Amy was so surprised that she dropped the phone. "Amy you ok?" Ty called from the dining room. "Yeah." Amy called back. She picked up the phone and said "Gotta go." She quickly hung up and went to sit back down. Lou looked at Amy curiously. "Who was that?" "It was dad." Amy said quickly taking a bite of her salad. "Amy! You hung up on him? That's our dad." Lou exclaimed. Amy glared at Lou. "He may be _your_ dad but he is not mine. Maybe someday but not now." Amy pushed back her chair and went out to the barn. She shivered in the cool June air. Amy sat on the ground of Spartan's stall. Someone opened the door of the stall.

Ty sat down next to Amy. "Here" He handed her a lightweight greed windbreaker. "Thanks Ty." Amy pulled on the coat. She saw Ty looking at her. "Ok so I you're wondering why I hung up on him is because I don't want to talk to him. He left for thirteen years of my life. He didn't even come to my mom's funeral." Ty just sat and listened. "I didn't even think he cared enough to comeback. I mean he left when I was three. It's like going up to a stranger and saying 'hey I'm your kid.'" Ty nodded. "I know what you mean. My stepdad acts as if I am his flesh and blood son." Ty's face clouded and his eyes got dark with anger. Amy felt as if those words meant more then he let on.

Amy fell asleep right away that night. It had felt good talking to Ty. She dreamt of her and Spartan wining at the show this weekend. When Amy woke up the next morning she made herself a bowl of cereal and quickly ate before Lou got up. She grabbed her green coat and went to the barn. She helped Ty feed the horses then she saddled Spartan. "Could you set up a course for Spartan and me?" Ty nodded and went to the jumping ring. Amy put a bridle on Spartan and rode to the jumping ring. Ty had a double combination, a simple blue jump and flower box/wall combination. She warmed Spartan up and nudged him into a canter. Spartan took off a stride early resulting in a bar falling to the ground. Amy gritted her teeth then headed towards the simple jump. Spartan and Amy finished the course. Ty looked at Amy questioningly but didn't say anything. "Why don't you take it again?" Amy nodded and this time they flew across in record time. Amy dismounted and cooled Spartan down. She put him out in the pasture then went to get Cougar.

Cougar whinnied when he saw Amy. Amy decided to work on Cougar's skittish problem. She saddled him up and led him to the round pen. She also brought a slicker, a spray bottle of water and saddle blanket. She rubbed the saddle blanket and slicker over Cougar's body. He shivered when he reached she reached his head but other than that it went fine. She sprayed water on his legs and he behaved. "Good boy." She rubbed his muzzle. She easily swung herself in the saddle. She nudged Cougar into a canter. He slowed when they passed the slicker and saddle pad but kept going. After an hour of working with him she cooled him down and let him out to pasture as well. The rest of the afternoon after lunch Amy stayed away from Lou, and Ty. She still didn't want to hear Ty's explanation. When it came time to feed, Amy helped Ty. Ty looked really happy. "What are you so happy?" Ty smiled. "I'm 18 today." He replied sitting down on the hay bale beside Amy.

Amy blushed at their closeness. "Well you didn't say anything." Ty shrugged. "I thought you had enough on your plate besides me." If only you knew Ty. You are on my mind Amy thought. When she looked back at Ty he seemed closer. Then she realized it. Ty was going to kiss her. Amy glanced at his eyes. They were sparkling with excitement. Amy smiled and leaned closer to Ty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember if you have anything that you want me to put in the story just put it in a review. I have a question. Do you like it where it's normal Point of View or should it be Ty's and Amy's points of view?**

Ty kissed her lightly on the lips. Amy's heart started fluttering around. When Ty pulled back Amy smiled at him. "Thanks Ty." She whispered. Ty nodded, his cheeks a bright red. He turns and walks away. Amy sighed. He probably won't ever kiss her again. She narrows her eyes at Amy. "Dad said he really needs to talk to you about a horse." Amy sighed. "Fine." Lou hands Amy the phone. "Amy? Is that you?" "Yes it's me." She heard a sigh on the other end. "I was wondering if you had room for a horse." "Let me check." Amy looked at the stabling chart. "Yeah we do."

After talking for about half an hour Amy and Tim finally worked out a time that he could come over after her show tomorrow. Amy checked on all the horses before she went to dinner. Everybody else was sitting down. Amy quickly washed her hands. After everyone prayed Amy got some spaghetti on her plate. Jack looked at Amy. "Ready for the show tomorrow?" Amy nodded. She smiled. "I know Spartan and I can do it?" The phone started ringing. "I'll get it." Amy said jumping out of her seat, trying to get away from the tension filled room. "Heartland ranch this is Amy Fleming." "Amy its Scott." His voice sounded solemn. "Is it the tests? What's wrong with Sun- I mean Cougar?" "He is getting a cataract in his left eye." Amy gulped. "Is there any why you can stop it?" Scott sighed. "No, it's fully developed. I'm sorry. We could use some eye drops to help the eye though." "Let me talk to Pam, Su-Cougar's owner." "Alright. Get back to me then. Bye."

Amy hung up and went back to dinner. Jack looked at her. "Amy, you look like you've lost your best friend. What's wrong?" "That was Scott. Cougar has a fully developed cataract. " "Oh. That's sad. Are going to call Mrs. Treman?" Amy nodded. "I am going to go check on the horses." Amy grabbed her dish and set it in sink and got her coat then walked to the barn. She saw the light on in the loft. I wonder if it's Ty. What are you thinking, Fleming? Her brain yelled at her. Amy shrugged then went to the tack shed. She grabbed a lightweight horse blanket and took it to Spartan's stall. Amy laid it on Spartan's back and clipped the buckles under his stomach. Spartan nuzzled her head. "Spartan." She laughed.

Amy went to the tack room and started soaping up the saddle for the show tomorrow. After Amy finished she said good night to the horses and went to bed. Amy's night was filled with nightmares. She dreamt that she was riding Cougar through the forest then a bear came out of nowhere and attacked them. Amy woke off as her alarm went off. She quickly got dressed in some barn clothes.

After Amy braided Spartan's mane she went to clean the stalls. Ty helped her. "Ready for the show today?" Amy quietly asked Ty. Ty turned to her and smiled. "Yes. I know you can do it. Together you and Spartan are an unstoppable." Amy blushed at his praise. "Thanks Ty." Amy glanced at her watched and cursed under her breath. She quickly ran to the house. She ran up to her room and changed into a pair of clean of breeches. She slipped on a crisp, white blouse and then slipped a sweatshirt on over it. She grabbed her show coat and ran to the bathroom.

Amy grumbled as she tried to put her hair in a braid. She walked out to the barn after she finished and put her coat the truck's seat. She grabbed her saddle and bridle and put it in the back of the truck. Amy clipped a lead rope on Spartan's halter. When she was ready to leave she told Ty and Grandpa.

When they got to the show Amy gulped. There was a lot of people here. Amy looked at Ty helplessly. "There's a lot of riders." Ty nodded. "You can do it." Amy climbed out of the truck and gets her tack. Jack unloaded Spartan. Amy tied him to the trailer. Amy quickly saddled Spartan as the announcer said her class. Amy slipped off her sweatshirt and Ty gave her a leg up.

Amy rode Spartan to the warm-up ring. She turns him in three figure eights. Amy took him over a jump. She went to go look over the course when Ashley rode by on a magnificent chestnut mare. "So keeping Ty all to you?" Amy glared at her then looked at Ty. "So what does the course look like?" Ty showed her. It consisted of a couple double combinations, a wall and some simple jumps.

When Amy's name was called she was a bundle of nerves. She made sure her number was on her coat. Ty and her grandpa told her to relax. Amy urged Spartan forward and she cantered him in a circle. Amy pointed him to the first jump. A double combination. Spartan cleared it easily. Amy and Spartan cleared the rest of the course. When Amy got out of the ring she was shaking. Ty smiled at her. "That was amazing."

Amy watched as the rest of the riders go. The only other rider that cleared without any faults was Ashley Grant. Then came time for the jump-off. Ashley went first. The jumps were an inch higher. Ashley went through with a clean ride. Amy did see a part where she could cut it close. When the announcer called Amy's name, Amy trotted Spartan into the ring. She pointed him straight towards the first jump. Spartan sailed over it with inches to spare. Amy took a tight turn to the next jump. Spartan shook his head and they cleared the fence. With a jump left Amy nudged Spartan on. Two stride before the jump Spartan misplaced his right foreleg. Spartan leaped too early and nicked a pole of the jump. When they landed Spartan reared up and fell to his knees. Amy tried to slip her foot out of the stirrup before Spartan landed on his side. Spartan rolled on his side though before she could. Amy heard voices yelling around her. She felt someone grip her hand before she slipped into to unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. Like I said before if you have any suggestions put them in a review.**

Amy blinked her eyes a couple of times. She woke up on her bed. She saw her grandpa in the chair next to her bed. "Grandpa?" She whispered. Jack sat up. "Oh Amy." He said putting her in a huge bear hug. Amy looked at her grandpa. "Where's Spartan?" Jack looked at Amy. "He's at the vet's. He broke his fetlock joint in two. They are going to do surgery later today."

Amy gulped. "We have to be there when he gets out of surgery." Amy sat up. She felt really dizzy. A stab of pain moved through her leg. The same leg that she had hurt in the accident with her mom. Jack looked at her. "You pulled several muscles in your knee. You have to use crutches for a while." Amy cursed under her breath. Jack looked at her. She heard some footsteps coming down the hall. Ty stood in the door way. "I'll go make you some breakfast." Her grandpa said.

Ty sat at the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?" Ty asks awkwardly. Amy looked at him. "Ty, we can't pretend like it hasn't happened. You kissed me remember." Amy said hotly. Ty blushed. "I know. I should have done something about it." Ty quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek. Amy's skin tingled like she was shocked by lightning. He kissed you on the cheek her thoughts screamed. Jack came in with some pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Ty nodded to Jack then got up and left. Jack gave her a look. "Here eat." She ate quickly. "Grandpa, where's Lou?" Jack sighed. "She's out on a date…with Scott." Amy smiled. "Can we go see Spartan later?" Jack sighed. "I guess."

Later that day Jack helps Amy get in the truck. Amy sits patiently on the way to the vet's. What would Spartan look like? Would he be like a living ghost? Her thoughts impatiently reeled through her head. When they got to the vet's, Amy slid from the truck. She grabbed her crutches and moved to the sectary's desk, with Jack holding open all the doors for her. "I'm Amy Fleming and we're her to see Spartan." The girl behind the desk nodded, her blonde curls shaking as her head bobbed. "Just walk strait back then his stall is the first on the left." Amy thanked the girl. She pushed through the swinging doors before seeing Spartan.

Spartan saw Amy and whinnied weakly. Amy burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Spartan. I shouldn't have jumped after what happened with dad." Jack opened the stall door for Amy. Amy set her crutches outside the stall and hopped over to Spartan. "I am so sorry." She kept repeating. After ten minutes of talking to Spartan, Jack told Amy it was time to leave.

Amy used her crutches to get out to the barn that night after dinner. She sits outside Cougar's stall just watching him. Ty comes and sits down next to her. "What's wrong?" Ty asked her quietly. Amy shook her head and leaned against his chest. She started crying and Ty put his arm around her. They sat like this for a while and finally she stopped crying. Amy sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Ty searched Amy's face. Driven by impulse he leaned forward, searching Amy's face. Amy smiled and pressed her lips to his. Amy's body filled with a tingling feeling. As she pulled back Ty looked at her. "Amy I have to ask you something. Would you want to the movies with me sometime?" Amy nodded blinking back tears of happiness. "Yes. Yes I would."

The next few days flew by. Spartan came out of his surgery just fine. He would be coming home in a few weeks. Lou was really happy lately and Tim had brought by a huge black ex-racehorse. The horse's name was Busted Dust. He came here to get more used to being a trail horse. Then there was Amy's date with Ty. They were going tomorrow night.

Amy watched as Ty started doing join-up with Busted Dust. "Send him away more." Amy barked as she gingerly leaned up against the fence. She was having Ty do join-up with Busted Dust because Amy still couldn't put full weight on her knee. After Busted Dust licks and chews Ty turns around and Busted quickly walks up to Ty. After we put Busted away Amy helps as much as she can. After dinner she takes a shower then heads to bed.

Amy slept without any dreams. She quickly gets dressed then goes to breakfast. Amy eats a muffin before going out to the barn. Amy sat on a bale as Ty feed the horses that morning. He sat down next to Amy. "What do you want me to do today?" Amy shrugged. "What about doing T-touch on Cougar? He is about ready to go home." Ty nodded and went to Cougar's stall.

After a half hour of T-touch and cleaning the stalls it was lunch time. Ty and Amy went in to the house. Lou was sitting at the table looking a little flushed. "What's wrong Lou?" Ty asked. Lou shook her head. "Nothing." Amy sat down and ate her ham sandwich. "It's Scott isn't it?" Lou nodded. "We have been dating for a year and half now and he doesn't tell me where we're going tonight." Amy giggled. "Lou it's a surprise."

The afternoon passed quickly and went to go get dressed for her date with Ty. She quickly took a shower and braided her hair. She went into her closet and got out her orange, pink and white summer dress. She slipped in on and pulled on her favorite pair of boots. She walked downstairs and smiled at her grandpa and Lou. "You look great Amy."

Amy climbed in the truck next to Ty. She gritted her teeth as she accidently bumped her knee on the stick shift. Amy blushed as Ty smiled at her. "You look really pretty." "Thanks." When they got the movie theater Ty got some popcorn and they went to watch Flicka 2. Amy sat close to Ty the entire movie. When it was time to go home Ty drove her up to the house. "I had fun." Amy nodded. "Me too." Ty leaned down towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Amy's heart started racing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like the story so far. If you have an ideas for the story put it in a review.**

Amy slept well that night. She thought a lot about Ty. When she woke up the next morning she got dressed and winced and she banged her knee on her book stand. She went downstairs to get some breakfast. She quickly ate some breakfast. She hurried out to the barn at a limping jog. When she saw Ty her heart did somersaults. He smiled when he saw her. Amy blushed. "How is Busted doing?" Ty looked at Busted's stall. "He seems to have a lot less energetic."

Amy went to Cougar's stall and opened the stall door. She started doing T-touch on Cougar's neck and he relaxed. She worked her way down his back. After half an hour of T-touch Amy went to the house. When she got into the kitchen the phone was ringing. "Heartland ranch this is Amy Fleming." "Hi. It's Pam Treman." "Oh, hello Mrs. Treman. Are you going to come pick up Cougar soon?" "Yes. I hope he's doing better?" Amy smiled. "He is doing great. He is still a little head shy by his blind eye but other than that he is great." She heard a smile in Pam's voice. "Alright. I'll be over at 3:00 tomorrow." "Alright, see you then." Amy hung up the phone.

Amy called Soraya back. "So how was your date?" Soraya asked teasingly. "I had a lot of fun. I just hope we can go on a second one." She heard Soraya laugh. "Oh. He's just my coach." Soraya said mimicking what Amy had said. "So did you win the show at Fallbrook?" Amy asked. "Yeah. Ashley got second." Soraya said happily. "What about Ben? Did he and Red win?" "Yep. And then we went out to a movie." She heard Soraya sigh happily. "Well Soraya I have to go and help with the horses but you should come over tomorrow." "Ok, bye." Amy hung up the phone.

Amy jogged stiffly outside and went to the barn. She made sure no one was in the barn then went to Cougar's stall. She let herself in and closed the door. She quietly got on Cougar's back and just sat there. She missed her mom and Sundance so much. Just sitting on Cougar made her feel better. She leaned forward onto Cougar's neck. She sat like that for a while.

Amy slipped off Cougar after an hour and went to leave the stall. Ty was standing there. "How long have you been there?" Ty smiled. "Long enough. I'm guessing that Cougar's leaving tomorrow or the next day." Amy nodded sadly. She tried to blink back the tears but she couldn't. Amy accepted Ty's hug when he gave her one. She pressed her face against his chest. She felt his heart beating against her cheek. She started crying in his arms. After a couple of minutes she wiped her eyes and took a step back. "I'm so sorry. I just have been crying a lot lately. From my mom to thinking that Cougar is Sundance I am a mess." Cougar stuck his head over the stall door and nuzzled Amy's head.

Amy tried to help Ty do the night feeding by laying it in the buckets. Ty filled the water buckets and helped Amy do the feed. When they were done they went inside and washed their hands for dinner. Amy sat down beside Ty and Scott who was over for dinner. They were having tacos for dinner. Amy ate silently. "Cougar is getting picked up tomorrow." Amy said quietly. Lou nodded. "Have you had time to work with dad's horse?" Amy shook her head. "Ty has been doing it until my knee heals." Lou nodded. Jack looked at Amy. "Does it still hurt?" Amy shrugged. "Sometimes when I work a lot or bump it."

After dinner Amy went out to check on the horses. Ty was out in the barn filling the grain buckets for tomorrow morning. Amy sat and watched him. "Need help?" Ty shook his head. After he finished he sat beside her. They sat like that for a while. Ty looked at her. "Would you like to go on a ride tomorrow?" Amy asked him. Ty smiled. "Sure I would love to." Amy shivered suddenly and Ty wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm. Amy smiled to herself and accepted Ty's attempted to keep her warm.

Amy said good night to Ty a while later. She walked to the house and went to her room. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly. Amy dreamt that she was jumping Spartan and he missed the jump and fell into another, crushing Amy in the process. Then the dream changed to the accident and her and her mother flew into the ditch. Amy woke up screaming as the sheets wrapped around her legs. She slipped out of bed and put on her coat. She quietly walked out of the house. When Amy got to the barn she went to Spartan's stall. She couldn't wait until he was able to come home. She sat in the corner of his stall. She bit her lip. "Do not cry, Fleming." Amy told herself. She heard someone stifle a laugh and she jumped to her feet.

"Ty! It's not funny." Amy said angrily. Ty stopped laughing. "Sorry. I just thought it was funny." Now it was Amy's turn to smile. "It is ok. Just don't sneak up on me again." With that she went back to the house. She went back to her room and lay down. She closed her eyes.

The next morning Amy ate her cereal quickly before she went to the barn. She helped Ty feed and water the horses. Amy went and got Busted Dust out of his stall. She clipped a lead rope on him. Ty opened the gate to the jumping ring for her. "I still don't get why you want to work him in here." Ty commented. Amy just shook her head. "Watch." Amy sent Busted away from her. Busted ran off at a canter. Amy tightened the lunge line on Busted's halter. She smiled to herself as Busted jumped one of the jumps Amy set up. He strides to the next jump and leaped over it with inches to spare. Amy smiled as Busted did six more laps around her as the same.

When Amy finished with Busted she went into the house to get a drink. After she got a drink the phone started ringing. "Hello, Heartland ranch this is Amy Fleming." "Oh goodie. I'm looking for Ty. He's my fiancé." Amy dropped the phone then quickly picked it up. "I'll get him." She ran out to the barn and shoved the phone against Ty's chest. "Someone wants you." She said before she ran inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review and tell me if I need to improve or you have an idea for the story. Thank you gkb for reviewing.**

Amy did the dishes and stayed in the house the rest of the evening. She snuck outside when Lou, Scott, Jack and Ty were eating. She went out the barn and almost started crying when she passed Cougar and Spartan's empty stalls. She went to the pasture and walked up to Cowgirl. She mounted her gently and sat on her. She sat like that for a while. When she slipped off Cowgirl she went to check on the horses in the barn. She pet Candy, an appaloosa mare that was at Heartland for rehoming, and Candy nosed her hand.

Amy made sure the horses had water and when she went to leave she ran into Ty. She fell backwards and immediately got up before he could help her. "Amy I…" Amy pushed passed him. She ran to the house. Amy saw Lou in her bedroom. "Lou what's the matter?" Lou looked at her. "It's just well, Amy can you keep a secret?" Amy nodded. "Scott asked me to marry him." Amy hugged her sister. "Lou that's awesome. You said yes right?" Lou nodded. "Yeah .So what's up with you and Ty?" Amy looked at her. "Amy I've seen how you stare at him but don't even talk to him." Amy looked at her. "A girl called and said she was Ty's fiancée." Now it was Lou's turn to hug Amy.

Amy went to bed and she awoke after several nightmares. She wanted to go out to the barn but didn't want to risk running into Ty. She decided to go downstairs. When Amy got there Lou was sitting on the couch. "Lou? You couldn't sleep either?" Lou looked up. "Nope. I just hope grandpa won't be mad that Scott didn't ask him." Amy looked at Lou. "I don't think so Lou. Have you told him yet?" Lou shook her head.

Amy headed to bed a little while later. She finally fell asleep and slept without any dreams for once. She woke up around 5:30 and quickly got dressed. She walked out to the barn and started feeding. She stopped in front of Spartan's stall. He was coming home today. Scott had offered to bring him over when he came over for dinner. Amy went to Cowgirl's stall and saddled her up.

Amy rode Cowgirl over the trails. She nudged her into a gallop over a huge meadow. Cowgirl's mane whipped Amy's face. Amy felt freer than she had for days. She slowed Cowgirl down then took her home. When Amy unsaddled Cowgirl she rubbed her down then let her out into the pasture. She watched for a while then turned back to the barn. She was stopped by Ty. She tried to walk away but he stopped her. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked seriously. "Cut to the point do we?" Amy said coldly. "Amy. What did I do?" Amy turned towards him. Her grey eyes threating to fill with tears. "Ty, you lead me on. I thought you like me." Ty's emerald green eyes searched hers. "Who told you that?" Amy sadly looked down, never wanting to stop looking in his eyes. "Your fiancée." Ty looked at her. "Eve isn't my fiancée. She just says that. We once dated for a while but she really isn't my fiancée. As for leading you on, I really do like you." Amy smiled to herself. "Really?" Ty nodded. Amy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek then ran towards the house with Ty chasing after her.

After lunch Amy got out Busted. She led him to the round pen. She tied him to one of the posts and ran to get her black western saddle. She set in on one of the rails. She laid a saddle blanket on Busted's back. She gently slung the saddle on his back. After she tightly cinched the saddle she easily mounted. Once Amy thought she had the feel for Busted she nudged him into a trot, switching directions every so often. After a half hour of trotting him around the pen he was still full of energy. She decided to start cantering.

Amy gritted her teeth. Busted had a lot of energy. She finally dismounted. She led him back to his stall. After she rubbed him down she let him into the pasture with Cowgirl, Candy and Rascal. Rascal was here to have some preliminary training. Busted went up and sniffed noses with Candy before galloping off with Rascal close on his heels. Amy sighed. She walked back into the barn as someone was pulling in. She almost screamed with delight. It was Scott with Spartan. She ran up to the truck as Scott parked. He got out of the truck and handed Amy Spartan's lead and halter. She smiled. "Thank you so much Scott." She hugged him quickly. Wow it seems that you have been hugging people a lot lately, Fleming. She walked to the back of the trailer. She opened it quietly and slipped inside. Spartan whinnied when he saw her. Amy kissed Spartan's nose and hugged his neck. She put his halter on and led him out.

When Amy got Spartan his stall, she put some Chamomile flowers to calm Spartan, in his feed. She also put in Astragalus to reduce stress. She put it in his hot bran mash. Spartan sniffed it and started eating. Amy smiled and rubbed his neck before going to get the horses from the pasture for feeding time. When she caught Candy and Cowgirl she led them back to the barn. When she got them into their stalls she went out to get Rascal and Busted. Busted came up to her and so did Rascal. When they were in their stalls she started feeding. Ty helped her. "So how is Spartan settling in?" Amy smiled. "Good." Ty smiled back at her. They went to dinner. Amy sat down and scooped some lasagna on her plate. She quietly ate. Lou stood up. "Scott and I have an announcement to make. We…" Scott interrupted her. "We're engaged." Jack smiled. "I'm glad. Congratulations." He shock Scott's hand and hugged Lou. Amy smiled and winked at Lou who winked back. After dinner Amy and Ty went out to check on the horses. Ty said he had to get something and went to the loft. Amy smiled. She stared at the loft stairs. A minute later Ty came back down the stairs. "I found this horse necklace at a thrift store a while ago." He handed her the necklace. It was on a silver chain. It had a beautiful rearing black horse. "Thank you Ty." Amy turned towards the door as she heard a growling sound. It was a mountain lion.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys like the story so far.**

Amy gulped. She felt Ty's breath on her neck and shivered. "Move back slowly." Amy stepped back wards. The mountain lion advanced. Ty grabbed the pitchfork and showed it to the mountain lion. The mountain lion growled. Amy glanced at the horses. They were snorting and crowed at the back of their stalls. "Ty the horses are scared." Amy walked to the stalls. The mountain lion jumped towards Amy. Ty chased it out of the barn and went to check the chicken coop. He quickly came back in the barn and closed the door.

Ty looked at Amy. "Are you ok?" Amy tried to nod but she was shaking like a leaf. Ty come over to her. He put his arm around her. Amy leaned against him. Ty led Amy to the house. He opened the door. Amy walked in and Ty followed her. Jack looked at Amy's pale face. "What's wrong?" Ty looked at Amy. "There was a mountain lion by the barn door and it came into the barn but I chased it off."

Amy nodded quietly and walked to her room. She sat on her bed. She remembered when a mountain lion had attacked her dad's horse Pegasus in the pasture. She rubbed her eyes and laid back. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Ty opened the door. "Are you ok?" Amy shook her head. "It's just that Pegasus, my dad's horse, was attacked by a mountain lion and we had to put him down." Ty nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." He put his arm on her shoulders. She leaned her head on his chest. Ty hugged her. Amy closed her eyes and tried to stop the flow of tears that came out. She quietly cried on his chest. Ty just rocked her back and forth.

Amy said good night to Ty when he left her room. She fell asleep soon after. She was plagued with nightmares. She dreamt that she was watching Pegasus getting attacked by the cougar again. She jolted awake. Amy looked at her clock. The red numbers glared at her. They read 2:45 A.M. Amy sighed and got up. She walked down to the living room and was about to go outside when a voice stopped her. "Amy I wouldn't do that if I was you." Amy turned around. "Ty?" "Yeah. Jack let me stay on the couch just in case the mountain lion was still around." Amy nodded. She went and sat down on the couch beside Ty.

"Why are you still up?" Ty asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Amy teased. Ty's green eyes searched her's. Amy had the impulse to reach out and kiss him. "I had a nightmare about Pegasus." Ty nodded. Amy attentively leaned forward and put her head in his lap. He didn't do anything. She sighed softly. He rubbed small circles on her head. Amy slowly closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep in Ty's lap.

Amy woke up in her bed. She yawned. Her alarm clock read 7:30. Amy jumped out of bed. "How could I have slept till 7:30." She muttered to herself. She quickly got dressed and went outside. She saw Ty cleaning out the stalls. "Sorry I didn't wake up earlier and help with the chores." Ty shrugged. "It's fine. Jack and Scott went to find the cougar and Lou is out shopping then she said she was going to talk to your guy's dad." Amy nodded. "So do you want to go riding after I take Spartan for his walk?" Ty smiled. "Sure. I think Spartan's leg is healing." Amy grabbed Spartan's halter and lead rope. She slipped in his stall.

Amy briskly walked alongside Spartan as he walked back to the barn. Spartan shook his mane. Amy smiled and quickly took a brush over his body. When she finished she put Spartan in his stall. She smiled to Ty. "I'm going to take Busted. Who are you going to take?" Ty glanced at the stalls. "I'll take Candy." Amy smiled. She ran to the tack room and grabbed her black western saddle and bridle. She saddled Busted in record time and waited outside. She smiled and blushed. Ty smiled and leaned towards Amy. He kissed her cheek lightly. Amy laughed and nudged Busted into a trot. Ty followed behind her. Amy let Busted gallop through the meadow. "Race you." Amy yelled over her shoulder. Busted lengthen his strides. Candy suddenly appeared at Busted's side. Busted shook his mane. There was a log in their path. Busted suddenly skid to a stop. Amy flew over his head. She landed on her left knee and shoulder. She heard Ty come running over to her. "Amy! Amy can you hear me?" Amy groaned. "Yeah. I can."

Amy leaned against the log that Busted had shied away from. Ty had caught him and tied him beside Candy. Amy leaned against Ty. Ty gently rubbed Amy's back. "Does your knee hurt?" Amy nodded. "A bit." Amy shakily stood. Ty helped her. Busted whinnied. Amy went to get on Busted but Ty looked at her. "No Am. You ride Candy. I'll ride Busted." He gently grabbed Busted's reins and handed Candy's reins to Amy. Amy smiled weakly at him. She got in the saddle. They walked or trotted the rest of the way home. When they got to the barn Ty helped her unsaddle Candy. They then turned out the horses.

Amy looked at Ty. "What should we do now?" Ty glanced at her. "We should probably ice your knee." Amy nodded. She walked to the house followed by Ty. "Sit down." Ty instructed. Amy sat down. Ty put some ice on her knee. Amy sighed softly. After her knee was iced Ty and she went to the barn to feed the horses. When they finished they heard two trucks pull in. Amy and Ty went to the house.

Lou smiled when they entered. "Dinner's ready." They all sat down. Amy looked at Jack and Scott. "Did you find the mountain lion?" Jack nodded. "We caught him and handed him over to the BLM." Lou looked over at Scot lovingly. "I thought we could visit Mom's grave sometime since Amy didn't get to go to the funeral." Lou said softly. Amy gulped. The phone started ringing. Amy leapt to grab it. "Hello." "Oh my goodness." She heard a voice like Soraya exclaim. "Soraya! What?" "Ben is coming to town and I thought that you and Ty could come on a double date with us?" Amy smiled. "Let me ask him." She hung up.

When Ty and Amy finished dinner they went to check on the horses. They sat together on a hay bale. "Ty, Soraya wants to know if you and I would want to join her on a double date." Ty's face light up. "Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

**If I get twenty-five reviews by the time I'm done with this story, I will write a sequel to this story once I'm finished. I am thinking about doing a sequel and doing it in Amy and Ty's Point of view. Tell me what you think.**

Amy called Soraya. "Guess what?" She heard Soraya laugh on the other end. "Ty said yes." Amy smiled and blushed slightly. "Yep. So when do we go on that double date?" She heard Soraya laugh again. "Tomorrow night at 7:30, Ben and I will come get you two. What are you going to wear?" Amy sighed. 'I really don't know. Maybe a pair of jeans and one of my western shirts." She heard Soraya sigh on the other end. "Change of plans. I'll come over at 6:30 and help you get ready and then Ben can come get us all." Amy smiled. "Alright Soraya."

Amy went out to feed the horses. She saw Ty cleaning one of the stalls. "Did you feed all the horses?" Ty looked up. "Yeah, I did." Amy smiled to Ty. "Do you want to come with me well I take Spartan for his walk?" Ty's face brightened. "Sure." Amy smiled. Amy got Spartan's halter on and clipped a lead rope to it. She led him out of his stall.

When Spartan, Ty and Amy got on the trails Amy looked at Ty. "Soraya said that she was coming over at 6:30 and then we can leave an hour later when Ben, her date, gets here." Ty nodded. Spartan pricked his ears and whinnied. Amy heard a sound that sounded like a whimper. "Ty did you hear that?" She whispered quietly. Ty just simply nodded. Amy looked at Ty and gently hand Spartan over to him. His green eyes searched Amy's excitedly. He took the lead rope. Amy walked forward slowly. "Easy, easy." She whispered as she came to a bush. A small gray shape wriggled out.

Amy stood very still as the puppy sniffed her boots then yipped loudly. Amy bent down and picked him up. "Why are you out by yourself?" The puppy whimpered. Amy walked back to Ty. Spartan stuck his nose out. The puppy, equally curious, licked Spartan's nose. Amy and Ty laughed. "Wow. You have a way with horses and dogs." Ty teased. He gently pet the puppy. Amy handed the puppy to him. "We should probably go back to the barn and make some signs to put up or him." Ty nodded and they went back to the barn.

After Amy put Spartan back into his stall she and Ty made signs or the puppy and gave them to Amy's Grandpa and Lou because they were going into town. When they left Amy looked at the puppy who was dozing by her feet. "If nobody claims him grandpa said that we could keep her." Ty smiled. "What would you name her?" Amy beamed. "Maybe Lupa because that is wolf in Latin, I think." The puppy barked twice. Amy laughed.

Amy left the puppy in the house with her grandpa. She and Ty went to feed the horses. When they finished they went inside for dinner. Amy sat beside Ty. Lou looked at Scott. "So when are you guys getting married?" Ty asked. Lou smiled. "Defiantly in the summer. I was hoping maybe in the pasture by the old tree." Scott laughed. Lou glanced at Scott. "What is so funny?" "It just seems that you already have the wedding planned in your head." Lou laughed along with him. Pretty soon the whole table was laughing.

Amy and Ty helped with the dishes then went to check on the horses. Amy looked at Busted's stall. "I just don't see why he stopped like that. He loved jumping in the ring. And my dad said that before him some people had jumped him." Amy said to Ty. Ty looked at her. "Do you think something is wrong with him?" Amy shrugged. "Did you see anything in the trees? Do you think that he got spooked? Did he see something?" Amy asked quickly. Ty thought back to when Busted had shied from the log. "I don't think anything spooked him." Amy sighed. "Tomorrow I'll have to work with him in the jumping ring. I'll also have to call my dad and tell him that Busted will probably end up being a jumper and not a trail horse. Then I have to work with Candy, Cowgirl and Rascal. Cowgirl and Candy are ready to be rehomed. Then we have that double date tomorrow." Amy said. Ty looked at her. "I'll help with the horses and we don't have to go on a double date. We could just go some were b ourselves." Amy blushed. "Thanks, but we had better go with Soraya or she'll be really mad."

Amy kissed Ty lightly on the cheek before she went to the house and noiselessly slipped into her bedroom. She fell asleep quickly. She dreamed she was riding beside her mom and suddenly her mom stopped and looked at her. "Amy you're doing so good, keeping Heartland going. You can do it with Busted. Tim will just have to deal with it." Amy looked at her mom and quickly hugged her before her dream changed. She was riding beside Ty on Cowgirl and Ty was riding Candy. Ty smiled mischievously at her. Then he took off with her following. Amy raced after him. She finally caught him and he kissed her on the cheek.

When Amy woke up she quickly got dressed. She went downstairs. Lou was making coffee. "Lou do you have dad's number, I need to call him about Busted." Lou nodded and gave her the number. Amy called her dad. Her dad didn't pick up so she left a message. "Hey dad, it's me Amy. I just wanted to tell you that busted would be a much better jumping horse than trail horse." Amy hung up. She went outside and got Spartan ready for his walk. The puppy followed Amy but soon turned back to the barn.

The day flew by. When Amy was doing T-touch on Rascal, Soraya came in the barn. She was wearing a silver dress that shimmered everywhere she walked. Amy stepped out of Rascal's stall and followed Soraya into the house. Amy took a quick shower and went to her room. Soraya glanced at her. "I found two things that you can choose from. One outfit was a knee-length royal purple dress with sequins from the waist down with black flats and a silver bracelet. The other was a simple blue dress. It had the design of a horse that was running from the left side to the right. "The blue one defiantly." Amy slipped into it. Soraya zipped it up. "Soraya. Thanks for helping me." Amy braided her hair in a side braid and put on a bit of blush. Soraya smiled. "You look great. Ty's going to love it." Just then Soraya heard ben talking to Lou. "Ben's here." She grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her down the stairs where Ty and Ben were talking. Ty's back was facing the girls. Ben saw Soraya and went to give her a hug. Ty turned around. He's green eyes took in Amy. "You look beautiful." He said. Amy blushed and went to hug him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Ty smiled at Amy. Soraya looked at them. "Ready to go?" Soraya asked. Amy nodded. Amy and Soraya sat in the back well Ty and Ben were in the front. When they got to the theater they all agreed on watching _War Horse._ Amy sat beside Ty when the movie started. When Joey was sold Amy felt her eyes mist up. She felt Ty grip her hand. Amy leaned against him.

When the movie finished they all went out to get pizza. When they finished Soraya and Ben dropped Amy and Ty off at Heartland. Amy smiled as Ty lead her into the barn. "Let's check on the horses." Ty said quietly. Amy looked in Spartan's stall. He looked up and whickered happily. Amy smiled and rubbed his nose. After they finished checking on the horses they sat together on a hay bale. Amy shivered and leaned against Ty. Ty slipped his coat off and wrapped it around Amy's shoulders. Amy smiled and kissed Ty's cheek. "Thanks for coming with me Ty. I had a lot of fun." Ty smiled, his green eyes were sparkling. Amy smiled and closed her eyes wishing this time to never end.

The next morning Amy quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. She grabbed a muffin and ran outside. When she got to the barn Ty's back was turned. Amy quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ty turned around and smiled. Amy blushed as he kissed her cheek. "So do you feel like going for a ride?" Amy asked quietly. Ty smiled. "Yes." Amy quickly saddled Busted. Ty had Cowgirl saddled when she came over to him. He raised his eyebrows. "You're riding Busted?" Amy nodded. She followed Ty on the trail. Amy smiled as Busted trotted passed Ty and Cowgirl.

Once Amy got to the log, which Busted had shied from the last time she rode him, she nudged him into a canter and Busted sailed over it. Amy smiled to herself when Busted sailed over another log. She pulled him up. "Ty, did you see that? He was perfect. I could feel the strength flowing through his back. It was an amazing feeling." Amy said excitedly. Ty smiled. "You looked great." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

When they got back to the barn Amy and Ty cooled down the horses. When they went inside to get a drink the phone started ringing. Amy quickly answered it. "Hello, Heartland this is Amy." "Hi. I'm Brenda Warden. I have a horse that is scared to be caught. Every time I get within ten feet of him he gallops off. It takes the help of my neighbors and me to round him into the barn. Then he shies at the slightest noise." Amy nodded. "I can take him. Can you drop him off tomorrow at around one?" "Yeah. Thank you so much." The other line started beeping. Amy hung up. "Who was that?" Ty asked curiously. "A women named Brenda Warden is coming over tomorrow with her horse that doesn't like being caught."

After they got something to drink Amy and Ty went back out to the barn. "So how about we clean the stalls?" Amy asked cheerfully. Ty laughed. "Sure." Once they finished Lou called that it was time for dinner. Amy and Ty went inside. "So how was the shopping Lou?" Amy asked as they sat down for dinner. Lou smiled. "Good. I think I found the flowers and centerpieces that I want. Nancy helped me." Grandpa smiled. "That's good Lou." Amy and Ty finished dinner and quickly washed the dishes. They went outside to check on the horses.

Amy leaned on the fence with Ty watching the sunset. The sky was soon filled with streaks of pinks, reds and oranges. "It's beautiful." Amy said quietly. Ty nodded. "Just like you." He said. Amy turned to look at him. Her cheeks were covered with a deep red. She hugged Ty and felt him press a kiss into her hair. Amy tried to blink back tears but they just started flooding out. Ty hugged her tighter. After Amy stopped crying she stepped back and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Ty's emerald green eyes searched hers. "Amy what's wrong?" "It's just I wish my mom was here. And now dad is back and I don't know what to do. Lou's getting married. Grandpa's dating Nancy. Everything is changing or gone. I don't want to lose you too." She said the last part barely above a whisper. Ty looked at her. "Amy I'm not going anywhere." He said. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Amy nodded. "Thanks Ty."

Amy fell asleep quickly that night. She didn't have any dreams and woke up when her alarm went off. She hit the snooze button and got dressed. She went downstairs and sat down at the table. Lou was making coffee. "Lou are you ok?" Lou nodded. "Yeah it's just I don't feel very well." Amy nodded and quickly ate. She walked out to the barn and went to the barn. She passed Spartan's stall and gave him and apple. She slipped into his stall. "Hey boy. How are you feeling?" Amy asked soothingly. She bent down and unwrapped Spartan's leg. She felt it and she didn't feel any heat. She gently wrapped it back up and slipped his halter on.

Amy walked beside Spartan on the trail. Spartan whinnied when they passed by a neighbor's horse. "You sound like you are feeling better." Amy said to Spartan as they started heading back. Once they got back to the barn Amy cooled Spartan down and put him back in his stall. Ty came up behind Amy. "So how was your walk?" Amy whirled around. "Ty don't do that. It was fine. Spartan's leg is healing up." Ty smiled. "That's good."

When Brenda Warden came Amy watched as she unloaded the horse. "What's his name?" Amy asked Brenda. "It's Hidalgo. He was a really friendly horse. But now he is super shy." Amy nodded. "Aright. Can put him in the pasture with all the other horses." Brenda did. "Can I come and see him?" Amy nodded again. "Yes you can. Whenever you like as long as my sister Lou knows." Brenda nodded and drove off in her truck with the trailer rattling behind the truck. Amy went into the barn. "So how does he look?" Amy thought for a second. "He looks scared and fidgety." Ty nodded solemnly. "So I was wondering if I could do some join-up with Rascal?" Amy smiled brightly. "Yeah. Let me go get him." Amy walked up to the pasture and whistled. Rascal looked at Amy and trotted away. Amy bit her lip. She hid the lead rope behind her back. Rascal walked up to Amy and she clipped the lead rope on him.

Once they got to the round pen Ty started sending Rascal around the pen. After an hour of join up Amy and Ty put rascal back out in the pasture. Amy sat down and sighed. Ty sat beside her. "Are you ok?" Amy nodded. "I'll be right back." She walked into the house. Lou was sitting at the table. "Lou?" Lou looked up. "Amy I think I'm pregnant." Lou said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the chapters have been coming slower lately.**

Amy sat down. "Lou that's amazing. Did you tell Scott yet?" Lou shook her head. Amy leaned across the table and hugged her sister. "Lou I'm so happy for you." Amy said. When Amy sat back down Lou looked at her. "Don't tell anybody yet." She said quickly. Amy nodded. "I won't."

Amy went back to the barn. She smiled and snuck up to Ty. "How are you?" Ty umped up from making the horses evening feeds. "Whoa. Hi Amy." His face was a deep color of tomato red. Amy giggled. "Don't like it do you?" Ty smiled. "I guess not." Amy laughed and went to check on Spartan. Spartan looked up from his hay. Amy pet his nose.

Amy went inside with Ty for dinner. Lou smiled and looked at Scott. "We have some good news." Scott smiled. "Lou's going to have baby." Amy smiled at Lou. "Congratulations Lou." Ty said. Jack looked at Lou. "I'm so proud of you Lou."

When Amy and Ty finished eating and doing the dishes they went out to the barn and checked on the horses. Cowgirl and Candy were dozing in their stalls. Candy being rehomed at the end of the week and Cowgirl was getting picked up tomorrow. Busted stuck his head over the stall door. His black forelock was disheveled. Amy smoothed it over his blaze. Hidalgo kicked at the back of his stall when Amy went near him. Amy stepped back and her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" Ty's voice asked behind her. "He doesn't let me come near him. It's like he's frightened." Ty nodded. "Maybe you should do the Advance and Retreat method. Or maybe join-up." Ty suggested.

Amy walked back to the house thirty minutes later. She drowsily walked up the stairs to her room. She didn't even get into her pajamas and once her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep. She had a dreamless sleep. Am woke up at around six the next morning. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and ran to the bathroom. She quickly showered and changed into her fresh clothes and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen and was looking at a very pale Lou.

"Lou what's wrong?" Amy asked nervously walking up to Lou. Lou shook her head. "It's just the morning sickness." Amy nodded and smiled. "Well I hope you feel better." She grabbed a muffin. She ate it on her way to the barn. When Amy got to the barn she started pouring the grain in buckets. She heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around and her face was inches from Ty's. "You need to work on your quiet steps." Ty laughed. "I guess I do since you heard me." Amy giggled. She put the separate buckets in the horses' stalls. She helped Ty fill the hay nets.

After the horses had finished their food Amy went to Hidalgo's stall. "Hey buddy." She easily slipped into his stall. She started talking softly to him. Hidalgo squealed and lunged at Amy. She felt an arm pull around her waist. She was whisked out of the stall. When she looked up she was looking into Ty's green eyes. She blushed slightly then her brow went back into a frown. "I don't know how to get him into the round pen without upsetting him." Ty was silent for a second. "How about making a runway?" Amy thought about it for a second.

"Ok so we just let him out and gently press him from behind?" Amy asked. Ty nodded. "Yeah." He opened Hidalgo's stall door. Hidalgo burst from the small stall. He ran through the chute-like passage way to the round pen. Amy followed along the passage at a jog. Hidalgo was just cantering into the round pen. Amy slipped through one of the panel fences and closed the round pen gate. She darted to the middle of the pen and urged him back into a canter as he slowed down. He sped up and went another couple circuits before his inside ear flicked towards her and he started lowering his neck. Amy turned her back to Hidalgo and silently prayed. _Please let him join-up. He's just so frustrated._ She felt a hot breath on her neck and she turned ever so slightly. Hidalgo was breathing on her neck. She slowly reached over and rubbed his neck.

When they got Hidalgo back into his stall Amy turned around to look in Ty's eyes. Her silver gray eyes were sparkling with excitement. "He joined-up Ty. He did it." Amy quickly stood taller and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and as soon as she started kissing him she stopped and hugged him tightly. She stepped back her face a deep red. "Sorry." She muttered. Ty looked at her. "Amy it's ok. I don't mind." Amy's face broke into a wide grin. She suddenly kissed his cheek and ran to the house. She ran to the living room and found the phone on the coffee table.

"Soraya how are you?" Amy said happily into the phone. "Good. Ben and I just got back from one of his shows. Why are you so happy?" Amy smiled. "Hidalgo the new horse I told you about just joined-up with me. And I think Ty and I are dating." Amy replied. Soraya yelled happily on the other end.

After Amy finished her phone call with Soraya she went out to the barn. She helped Ty feed the horses. She went to Spartan stall and rubbed some lineament on his leg. Spartan whinnied loudly when Ty can over with his feed.

When they finished feeding they walked inside for dinner. Lou was at Scott's and grandpa was out with Nancy and wouldn't be back till late. Amy got out the lasagna that Nancy had made for them. She heated it up and dished it up for Ty and her. Amy set a plate in front of Ty. Ty smiled and ate beside Amy.

After dinner Amy and Ty went to check on the horses. Spartan whinnied louder as Amy came into the barn. After they finished Amy and Ty sat on a hay bale and watched the sun set. When Amy got up to go to bed she kissed Ty on the cheek. Then she went to the house and she went to bed. When she fell asleep her dreams turned into nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14

**I think I'm going to do maybe three more chapters in this story before I go to the sequel. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Lauren Brooke.**

Amy screamed as she was put back into the truck with her mom the night of that terrible accident. "Mom please stop. Mom!" Her mom turned to her but it was Ty. His eyes were pure white. Amy shuddered and the dream changed to Amy riding Spartan beside her mom on Pegasus and every time she tried to catch Marion she just fell further behind.

Amy woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. Amy shot up into a sitting position. Lou looked at her face. "Are you ok? I just went to use the bathroom again. Apparently this 'morning sickness' doesn't just stay in the morning. And I heard you screaming." Amy nodded. "It was just a bad dream. I'm ok." Lou looked her over. "I was back in the accident but instead of Mom it was Ty. Then I was riding Spartan and every time I get close to Mom on Pegasus she moved further away." Amy choked back a sob. "I lost them both Lou." Lou leaned forward to hug Amy but suddenly flew out of Amy's room and into the bathroom. Amy sighed and knew she was not going to be able to go back to sleep. She slipped on her boots and pulled on a coat over her shirt. She went outside to the barn.

Ty was standing beside Hidalgo's stall. "What are you doing?" Amy asked. Ty whirled around. "I'm just seeing if he likes me." Amy smiled. "I think he does." Ty smiled. "Are you ok?" Amy shrugged. "Yeah. I just couldn't sleep." Ty looked at Amy. "Ames what is really wrong?" Amy blinked back tears for a second time that morning. "It's just that my mom's going to be dead for over almost a year now. I miss her so much. Sometimes it will be fine then it hits me like a train." Amy stepped into the hug that Ty offered her. Amy buried her face in Ty's warm chest. She bit her lip as the tears started flowing freely.

Amy wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Sorry Ty. I didn't mean to cry all over your chest." Ty looked at Amy seriously. "It's ok Ames. I mean we are dating now right?" Amy's heart flipped. "Yes." Amy said quietly. "Good." Ty said smiling. "What time is it?" Amy asked looking at the clock. It read 6:30. "I guess we could feed the horses now." Amy nodded. "Sure." Amy grabbed five grain buckets and started some warm bran mash. Ty started filling the hay nets. "What does Spartan get in his mash?" Ty asked curiously. "I'm going to put some Melrose oil in his feed to help heal his leg." Ty nodded.

After the horses were fed Amy and Ty went inside for breakfast. Lou had muffins out on the table. Amy grabbed a blueberry muffin and sat down with a glass of orange juice. "So how are you feeling Lou?" Ty asked as he bit into his muffin. "Oh. The nausea comes and goes." Amy sat up straighter. "Did you say nausea?" Lou nodded. "I could bring you some peppermint oil. It helps with upset stomachs." Lou nodded. "Sure. That sounds good."

After Amy and Ty finished their muffins they went to clean out the stalls. Amy pet Spartan and went to grab a lead rope. She went and clipped it on Spartan's halter. "Do you think that Spartan's leg is healed enough to be ridden?" Amy asked. Ty had recently started learning to become a vet. "Do you feel any heat in his leg?" Amy shook her head. Ty bent down and stretched out Spartan's leg. He stood up and looked at Amy. "I think you could start light-weight riding him." Amy smiled hugely. "Thanks Ty." She leaned forward and hugged Ty. Lupa the puppy scrambled up a hay bale and barked at Amy and Ty. Amy stepped back and laughed. She rubbed Lupa's head. Then she turned to Ty. "Could you boost me up onto Spartan?" Ty helped her up.

Amy rode Spartan at a walk down the trail towards the river. Spartan pulled on the lead rope that was attached to his halter. Amy laughed quietly. "No Spartan. We're just walking today." Once they got to the river Spartan stood looking towards the mountains. "I know boy. I want to gallop too." She turned him back to the barn making sure that they stayed at a walk. Amy dismounted when they got to the barn. Spartan shoved her with his head. Amy giggled and when Spartan did it again she fell backwards but was caught. She looked up into Ty's sparkling green eyes. "You ok?" Ty ask concerned looking. Amy nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. Spartan just got a little carried away." Ty helped Amy up.

After Amy put Spartan away she went to Hidalgo's stall and leaned against the door. "Hey boy. How are you?" Amy whispered. Hidalgo stepped forward and let her pet him. Amy smiled, her grey eyes sparkling. She clipped a lead rope on his halter and opened the stall door. Hidalgo stepped out and whinnied as he saw his buddies in the pasture. He pulled on the lead rope. Amy laughed and went to put him in the pasture. After she let him loose in the pasture Hidalgo kicked up his heels and galloped to the other end of the pasture.

Amy went back to the barn and hung up the lead rope. She walked into the tack room and grabbed the peppermint oil. She went inside and sat at the table. "So here is the peppermint oil that I told you about. Try a drop or two in a glass of water." Lou smiled. "Thanks Amy. Ty went into town to get some grain." Amy nodded.

An hour later Amy ran to the house as the rain started pouring down. Lou and Jack were sitting at the table and they both were wearing grim expressions. "Amy why don't you sit down." Jack said it more like a statement then a question. Amy glanced between Lou and Jack. "What's wrong?" She said as she sat down. "Ty got in a crash and he has a small concussion. The doctors just called and told us that he was asking for you Amy. They were wondering if you could come into the hospital to see him." Lou replied quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have decided that there is going to be two more chapters in this story before the sequel. Remember that the only way there is going to be a sequel is if there are twenty-two reviews. So please review. This is the last chapter in this story. The sequel's name will be **_**Trust Can't Be Broken.**_

Amy sat there shocked like. "Are you sure it was Ty? Maybe it was someone else with a girlfriend named Amy." Lou shook her head. "It was Ty Amy. They asked his name and he said Ty Baldwin." Amy stood up abruptly. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Amy said quickly. Lou nodded and she stood up. "I'll stay here and feed the horses. I can go see Ty later. He'd understand." Jack said. Amy and Lou went out to the truck.

The whole ride to the hospital was pure agony for Amy. She was afraid that when she got there Ty would only remember that they were friends. What if he remembered that he dated Eve and was still possibly dating her? What if he forgot about the horses? Amy's mind filled with questions. When they finally got there Amy burst out of the truck being followed by an out of breath Lou. Amy slid to a stop when she got to the desk. A red haired receptionist looked up at Amy. "We're here for Ty Baldwin." Lou said quickly. The receptionist nodded. "Room 212 on the fourth floor."

When Amy and Lou got to Ty's room Amy stopped and took a deep breath. "Amy?" Lou said quickly. Amy looked up. "Just bracing myself_._" Lou looked Amy over. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Amy nodded and stepped into Ty's room. Ty turned towards her. "Amy! Are you ok? I was so worried about you." Amy nodded blinking back tears. The right side of his face was all bruised and puffy including his eye. His left wrist was in a splint. "Ty…" Amy rushed forward. She leaned down gently and kissed his cheek. Ty smiled at her. "I'm glad you're ok Ames." Amy nodded quickly and sat down beside his bed.

Lou had gone to get coffee when Ty turned to look at her. "Amy the whole time I was lying in the car after the crash then in the ambulance all I could do is think about you." Amy nodded tears streaming down her face. "Ty don't you ever do anything to scare me like that again." She stuttered through the tears. "I won't Ames I promise." He leaned forward and hugged her tight. "It's going to ok." He murmured.

When Lou came back from getting her coffee the doctors came in. "We want to keep Ty here for overnight observation." A young brown haired doctor said. "Bye the way I'm Dr. Gray." He winked at Lou. Lou just shook her head.

On the ride home Amy watched the passing landscape. Lou glanced at Amy before looking back at the door. "You ok?" Amy shrugged. "When I walked in there Ty was worried about _me._ I mean he is the one in the hospital bed." Lou sighed. "He really loves you Amy. I know he does." Amy nodded blinking back tears again.

That night Amy had troubles falling asleep. When she does her dreams are filled with her loosing Ty. Amy screamed again as she watched Ty die in a car crash. She shivered and her eyes flew open. Amy sighed and walked into the kitchen. Amy sat at the table and thought about her dad. She did actually miss him. Amy sighed and laid her head on the table.

Amy felt a tapping on her shoulder. She sat up. "Amy?" Lou looked at her quizzing. Amy stood up and stretched at Lou handed her a muffin and a cup of Orange Juice. Amy went outside to the barn. She feed the horses and filled their water buckets. After they ate she turned out all of them except Busted and put him in the round corral and set to work on the stalls. After she finished she went to the round pen and did join-up with Busted. Busted ran around the round pen for half an hour before he started showing signs of wanting to stop. Amy turned her back to him and stood completely still. Her body tingled as she waited to hear the footfalls and breathing of busted. She heaved a sigh of relief as she felt him nuzzle her.

After she finished with Busted she put him in the field. She ran into the house and up the stairs. She took a fast shower and raced down the stairs her long, damp blonde hair hanging loosely from a ponytail. "Lou can we go get Ty now?" She asked as she came to a sliding stop. Lou laughed and grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

Amy climbed out of the truck before it came to a full stop. She raced into the hospital and stopped at the nurses' desk. "I'm here for Ty Baldwin." The nurse nodded. "Go ahead." Amy nodded and ran to the elevator just before it closed. She impatiently waited as the elevator slowly came to a stop. She raced out and came to a stop at Ty's bed. "I'm here." She said breathlessly. Ty smiled. "I see. I just signed the discharge papers and they are coming any second now to wheelchair me out of here." Amy laughed and leaned down towards Ty. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and sighed in relief when he hugged her back.

On the drive home Amy rambled on about the horses until she heard Lou and Ty laughing loudly. "What?" She asked glaring at them both. "You're acting like I've been gone for a really long time." Ty said through his laughs. "Ha. I just miss you a lot." Amy said as she reached over and hugged him. She smiled as she felt him kiss her forehead.

Amy smiled as she and Ty went out to the barn to check on the horses. "Well the horses look good." Ty and Amy sat down on a bale of hay while the sun set. The way it was now w as perfect.


End file.
